Caged Bird
by mYtORnsaNDaLs
Summary: I want to see you right away, because I love you, Even though I want to run away because I'm scared of being hurt." Another Song Fic...The song is pretty good it is the song use in 24th episode of DN Angel the title is Caged Bird just search if you want


I own nothing but this story plot. The song is pretty good it is the song use in 24th episode of DN Angel the title is Caged Bird just search if you want to hear it. Ja!

* * *

**Caged Bird**

**Takaku dono kurai tonde ittara**

**Haruka tooku no kimi ga mienaku naru no?**

**How high would I have to fly**

**To lose sight of you, so far away?**

A lone figure, clad in all black saves for the ever so present white scarf around his neck and a bandana around the forehead was seating restlessly in a tree branch somewhere in the vast of Makai forestry. Contemplating, a slight frowns adore the rather childish but undoubtedly handsome face… The young man opened his almond shape eyes, revealing a crimson orb the color of the purest ruby - captivating even if tainted with confusion, anger and deep longing.

**Hitomi soraseba raku ni naru no kamo shirenai**

**Demo itsumo dokoka de mitsumete itai**

**If I turn my eyes away, I might feel better.**

**But I want to always be looking at you from somewhere.**

Watching the sun as it set, painting the sky with different colors making it a canvass masterpiece, the young fellow's mind wanders somewhere else or rather to a certain someone else… As the gentle wind blew his raven-spiky hair and caress his face, he cannot stop himself from thinking about a silver youko turned red-headed ningen apparently residing in the Ningenkai.

Wasureru koto nante deki wa shinai kara

Nasu sube mo naku, sora wo miageteru dake.

Because there's no way I could forget you.

At my wits' end, I simply keep staring up at the sky.

A world a part, still he could clearly remember, the image of Kurama sleeping was already imprinted in his mind… The way the soft silky crimson tresses tossed carelessly in the pillow like a red halo of temptation, how the luscious red lips parted ever so slightly or sometimes how the wickedly little pink tongue would wet those lips making it so irresistibly sensual… how the sinfully sexy body laid spread in the bed… which often times makes him wonder how could a lust-god incarnate looked so innocent in his sleep. It makes him feel weird… not unpleasant though but it's unfamiliar.

**Maru de kago no naka no chiisana tori no you ni**

**Mado wo sagashite atemo naku, samayotte iru.**

**It's almost as if I were like a small bird inside a cage,**

**Searching for the window, aimlessly wandering around.**

What makes him most uncomfortable though is whenever those glorious emerald eyes looked at him… It makes him feel vulnerable, weak, like it staring directly into his soul… During those years of his stay in the Ningenkai, he became aware of this confusing revelation. It scares him… this different torrents of new emotion a certain kitsune could invoke upon him… and so he ran… or at least he tried to but to no avail. Because even now… after years of being apart and not seeing the youko in ningen guise… not a single day passed that he didn't think about him. He cannot even stop himself that it became an instinct, to think of Kurama first thing in the morning and last thing at night.

**Ima sugu ni aitai kimi ga suki dakara**

**Kizutsuku koto ga kowakute nigetai kedo**

**I want to see you right away, because I love you,**

**Even though I want to run away because I'm scared of being hurt.**

Shaking his head to clear up his mind, the dark one stands up finally having made a decision… Looking up to the now star-filled sky, he finally accepted that he cannot continue to escape and deny… he will not be a coward anymore and would deal with this certain adversary as he see fit. Hence, taking a few calming deep breath, he fleeted towards the nearest portal to Ningenkai.

**Mienai shigarami ni tsubasa torawaretemo**

**Soredemo kimi wa kanashii hodo taisetsu na hito.**

**If this unseen barrier around me should tear away my wings,**

**Still, you are so precious to me that it makes me sad.**

On the third night, Hiei arrives settling on the usual branch near Kurama's window. He studied the surrounding first and after taking note of the few changes unsheathe his katana to pick up the lock of the window only to be surprise that is was not locked at all. Hopping down the windowsill, careful not to make a noise… he look around to study the kitsune's room… and after making sure that nothing much changed, his eyes finally landed at the slumbering kitsune and though he already knew the picture by heart he can't help but be trance at the sensual display of innocent. Sitting by the windowsill, his usual place, his last though was…

_"I'll tell him by the morning then… if anything at least I had a last look of his pretty face"_

And watch Kurama sleeps as he always did.

~OWARI~

* * *

htmlSource: ./html


End file.
